


To you, mon amour in 2000 years

by Heichou_Levi_Eren_02



Category: Attack on Titan, Levi x Eren - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Levi_Eren_02/pseuds/Heichou_Levi_Eren_02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2000 years have gone by since they last saw each other but now after all that waiting they can all because one took the initive and stepped forward and produced his/their past</p>
            </blockquote>





	To you, mon amour in 2000 years

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading this xxxx  
> It will be a random update as i am into my GCSE's and will be held down a bit
> 
> Any tumblr fanart send to corpralfuncake magnificence

["Reincarnation; is the philosophical or religious concept that the soul or spirit, after biological death, can begin a new life in a new body. This doctrine is a central tenet of the Hindu religion."]

He dreams of soft caramel skin arching under his deft touch, light moans resonating from the body bellow his eyes trailing up the body absorbing all the dips and cracks and bruses, until he stops and stares at the eye's which hold passion, fury and love all in the gaze of his dark teal green with flicks of gold eyes, as he leans in to seal their lips.

He wokes with a jerk after a moment he shifts with a muttered curse and chucks his phone across the room which blares out with its tune, shifting deeper into bed he wrap's the pillow over his ears to block the sound but it doesn't stop the loud banging of it "Levi!! Come on dont make me start singing~~" comes the sing-song voice of the abomination that forced him from his dreams of him.

With a slam he opens the door his sharp eyes penetrating its his lips curling as it flinches back as it realises it is not a good time "dreaming of hi-""eren, his name is eren" he cuts in annoyed at her ableness to read him but still refuses to say his only love infront of him and sighed when she looked at him with Pity. 

With a silent invitation he pads back into his appartment and sits himself down on the couch satisfied at the click of the door closing, as he glances up he mutters a curse seeing her already reaching for his tv remote "did you know another episode of Attack on Titan has come out?!" It spoke cheerfully already putting it onto play

As he thought about it he couldnt help but feel his bodys ache for his missing partner the only person who complimented his soul, with a sigh he looked up and watched the new episode of attack on titan which seemed to him exactly like how it was like in his previous life 

As the credits of the battle of trost came on both him and hanji sat there in shock at watching something that happend over 2000 years ago and all exactly hownit was told to them and even up to where levi came spinning in and killed the titan which was going to kill eren. In sync they turned to each other varying looks of shock upon there faces one gobsmacked and the other mentally drained at watching that and seeing the saying that he spoke to eren and eren alone

"Do...do you think it might be?" He questioned stiffly his hands all but shaking about thinking that it may be him who he yearned for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading this xxxx  
> It will be a random update as i am into my GCSE's and will be held down a bit
> 
> Any tumblr fanart send to corpralfuncake magnificence


End file.
